


One Night Only

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon does something completely out of character...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

Leon couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed when he woke and realised that the bed was empty. He hadn’t had any expectations but still, it might have been nice if the guy – something Gaelic wasn’t it? – hadn’t done a runner while Leon was still asleep. Maybe Leon was getting old. Maybe it was a sign that going out clubbing was a really bad idea. Then again, Leon didn’t need much convincing of that. He’d never been a fan. When he’d been at university all of his friends had teased him for being prematurely middle-aged but he just didn’t like them; they were too loud with far too many drunken idiots packed into a small space.  
  
He’d only gone out last night to shut his friends up. The annoying thing was that, having agreed to go out with them, they’d promptly abandoned him for the evening making him feel like a complete loser. Having no intention of playing gooseberry with them on the dancefloor, he had taken up residence at the bar with the intention of getting as drunk as possible until he could sneak away without them noticing. He really hadn’t expected to find himself dragged onto the dancefloor by a charming Irish man with a wicked grin that Leon hadn’t been able to resist.  
  
He definitely hadn’t expected to find himself being pressed up against his front door by said Irishman an hour and a half later let alone being dragged into his bedroom for what was, quite frankly, the best sex – the only sex – he’d had for several years. Not that it really mattered if said sex god had done a runner already.  
  
Determined to shrug off the disappointment, Leon got up and headed towards the bathroom only to be distracted by the sound of the radio coming from the kitchen. Wishing that he had something that he could use as a weapon, he cautiously poked his head around the door to see his presumed one-night stand stood over a pan of frying bacon singing along to the radio stark bollock naked except for the ridiculously frilly apron Leon had been given as a joke housewarming gift. Leon must have made some sort of noise because said one-night stand turned round, that rakish grin already spread across his lips.  
  
“Morning! So, I don’t know if this was supposed to be a one night only thing but I was starving and then I was rather hoping that I could persuade you to take me back to bed?”  
  
Leon felt a smile tug on his lips as he took in the ridiculously attractive man currently stood in his kitchen frying bacon and asking Leon to take him back to bed.  
  
All of a sudden, his morning was looking a lot brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/240642.html)


End file.
